Deceptions and Lies
by heath 999
Summary: Sequel to The Fifth Guardian
1. Changes

Deceptions and Lies: Prologue  
  
By: heath 999  
  
A/N: This is my second fanfic in my series. Please read "The Fifth Guardian" before you read this fanfic, because you'll be totally lost if you don't. This one is going to be short, but it's critical for the plot of the story, so I had to write it in.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including Digimon.  
  
Ken: What about-?  
  
heath 999: Not anything important.  
  
Wormmon: Oh. Read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~General POV~  
  
Myotismon's castle.  
  
Myotismon paced through his castle.  
  
The blasted Digidestined have already gotten their crests. Some were even already activated.  
  
They have to be stopped, Myotismon thought, and he had a feeling he knew a way how stop them.  
  
"Demidevimon!" He hollered across the castle.  
  
"Yeah, Boss?" Demidevimon asked as he flew up as fast as possible.  
  
"Get the child here, I have something I need it to do, and make it fast."  
  
"Yes, Boss." Demidevimon replied, flying towards the child's room.  
  
Myotismon smiled as he thought: "Those blasted Digidestined will never know what hit them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~??? POV~  
  
It's been four years.  
  
It's been four years since Lord Myotismon saved me from the car crash that took my family.  
  
He brought me to this world, the Digital World, to raise me, and live in his castle. I don't know what I would've done without him.  
  
He's now talking about a group of children that threaten him and this world, I will do anything in my power to stop them from reaching their goal, and taking away my only family left, that took care of me after my parents died in the accident.  
  
Even if it means killing them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter in the fanfic. The next chapter might be confusing since the guardian isn't going to be revealed for a little while. Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	2. Plans

Deceptions and Lies: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hi! This is the second chapter, and I will defiantly have more time to write since school is almost over for me until fall. Don't take summer courses in college it'll kill you. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!! AND I NEVER WILL, SO DON'T SUE!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: A little stressed out today?  
  
heath 999: YES!!!!!  
  
Wormmon: About what?  
  
heath 999: Well I have to do a speech in front of class tomorrow, and fanfiction.net is still down, so I still can't get any reviews for the first part of the story. You know, I heard a good way to relieve stress is to take it out on someone. (Eyes instantly turn to muses)  
  
Ken: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wormmon: (While running away with Ken, with very angry and stressed author behind) Read and review, and HELP US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's castle:  
  
~??? POV~  
  
"Hey kid! Whatever your name is, the boss wants to see ya!" I stop brooding about the future and come back to the present. I turn to the annoying voice of Demidevimon, who can never even remember my name, and walk towards him.  
  
"Where is he?" I ask.  
  
"In the throne room."  
  
I walk to the throne room to see Myotismon smiling at me.  
  
"My child," he said tenderly touching his hand to my cheek, "it is so good to see you."  
  
"And you, dad." I said warmly, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"As you know, there are a group of kids threatening me, and the peacefulness of this world. I want you to find out their plans, and tell them to me by way of Demidevimon, who'll stop by the campsite of the digidestined every single night. It's your job to get information to him about their plans, to be a spy. Can you do it?"  
  
"Yes, dad, I can and will, I don't want to lose you after my parents died." I reply without hesitation.  
  
"Good, there's a few things that you're going to need, one is something called a digivice, it'll show that you're a digidestined for this mission," he said while tossing me a small, handheld device that glowed as soon as I catch it. I clip it to my belt and waited for the next thing. "Next is a tag and a crest, I don't know what its symbol is, and I expect that they won't expect you to know what it is." He said draping a necklace around my neck that had some strange object with an even stranger symbol on it dangling on the chain. "Finally, a digimon to be your partner."  
  
As he said these words, a bunch of Bakemon carrying a struggling digimon in between them approached, but as soon as the digimon saw me, his eyes lit up, and he stopped struggling instantly.  
  
"Well, good luck child, and be careful, I want you home in one piece when this is all over." dad finished.  
  
"I will dad," I said, and left heading towards where he said he saw the digidestined last with an annoying digimon next to me, ready to stop these digidesined at any cost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
~General POV~  
  
Two pairs of eyes were watching all that unfolded.  
  
The same two pairs of eyes that were watching the fateful incident four years ago that changed nine kid's lives permanently.  
  
One more than the rest put together.  
  
"This is all our fault, you know." One of them said, sounding like a human, but really not being one completely.  
  
"I know, and now it is time we pay for our consequences, you need to find a way to tell the child what really happened." The second one replied, sounding like a god more than anything else.  
  
"Do you think I can really do that?" the first one replied with a snort, "Myotismon has the child so badly brainwashed that nothing will change the child's mind."  
  
"The child was so innocent, I don't understand why it has changed so much to turn it's back on the abuse that Myotismon gives to his servants." was the reply.  
  
"Again, the child was brainwashed, and now considers him as a adoptive father, so the child doesn't consider other digimon, just its father, and there's nothing we can do to change the child's mind. Myotismon has gained the child's trust, and wants to keep it, so unless if he does something really bad to the child, it's faith in him will be unwavering. If it comes down to it, we will have to kill the child."  
  
"Lets hope it never comes down to that."  
  
The conversation ended there, with the two pairs of eyes watching and child and it's digimon walking to the other children who they are planning to lead to their end.  
  
And there's nothing that they could do about it...  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's that for this chapter, next child will meet the digidestined, it will be short, but you'll find out the answer to the question that you've been asking ever since the series started. Well, until then, please read and review. 


	3. Deceptions

Deceptions and Lies: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I'm going to start writing more often since schools out and I have more time to write. It's also been tough since fanfiction.net has been down, but since it's up again, the story is going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken: Well, uh. since heath 999 is in a coma at the hospital, and seems to not come out in the doctors predictions any time soon, Wormmon and I are going to write this chapter.  
  
Wormmon: I told you I shouldn't have digivolved to Stingmon.  
  
Ken: We had to do something she had us cornered.  
  
Wormmon: I still shouldn't have used 'spiking strike' to defend us.  
  
Ken: . Anyway since she's gone, and had the plot written out before the "accident" we're going to write it out, and please read and review, and also heath 999 never has owned Digimon and never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The forest  
  
~??? POV~  
  
I walk along, looking for these blasted digidestined that dad said would destroy his plans for peace and prosperity in the digiworld.  
  
I think about those four years ago in a day that was supposed to be fun but ended in such tragedy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stood there with my parents, just enjoying the sunset, from a nearby observation tower close to my home. My parents insisted that we needed to move after the terrorist attack, which I saw on television a few days ago. So they decided to see visit the observation tower one more time before moving.  
  
It was my entire fault.  
  
If I didn't insist on going to the observation tower during that time of chaos, where there were so many car accidents, my parents would've lived.  
  
But I insisted. The memory still haunts me today.  
  
The screeching of tires as a car suddenly cuts us off, and the awful crunching noise as the collision happens.  
  
Then pain.  
  
Then just blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears fill my eyes as I remember those painful memories. Myotismon said that it was a miracle that I came out of the accident without a single mark on me.  
  
I owe him my life.  
  
He told me that my parents were already dead, or he would've saved them too, but he couldn't.  
  
"Hey, um are you okay?" the annoying digimon asked me as he walked next to me through the woods.  
  
I hastily wipe the tears from my eyes as I turn to him, "Yes, lets find the digidestined before they are totally gone. Why can't you digivolve? It'll make it a lot faster."  
  
"I can't, I need you to be in danger to do that." he replies.  
  
I snort; well Myotismon could've given me a helpful digimon if he wanted me to do this. I stop as I hear voices up ahead, I look out to see a group of kids with digimon next to them.  
  
Must be the digidestined. I think as I look around to see a Kuwagamon walking around. Thinking fast I pick up a stone and hit the Kuwagamon with it.  
  
It roars angrily, and starts running towards my digimon and me. I run towards the clearing where the digidestined are, and I see them look over and yell at their digimon to digivolve, I see the digidestineds digimon battle Kuwagamon as either in their champion or ultimate forms.  
  
After the battle, all seven eyes turn to me questioningly, "Are you okay?" I get from a brown haired girl wearing a helmet, and "who are you?" I get from a brown-haired boy who looks like he needs a haircut.  
  
I smile as best as I could, knowing I just met for the first time the people I need to help kill. "I'm fine, and I'm Meghan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it, you finally know who the fifth guardian is after all this time. My next chapter is going to be longer as plans are made, and deceptions become even more part of the game. Until then, please read and review! 


	4. Lies

Deceptions and Lies: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Isn't fanfiction.net supposed to be up at this point with no mistakes? Is it? NO! Oh well since I'm done ranting and raving, this is my next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Never have owned anything that gives you a lot of money, like t.v. shows, like Digimon, probably never will.  
  
heath 999: I'm back, and I'm going to go kill my muses after I'm done with this chapter.  
  
Ken: You can't we know how to defend ourselves now.  
  
heath 999: That's what you think! (points outside)  
  
Ken: What the?! A control spire?! Where did you get that?!  
  
heath 999: It's amazing what they sell at eBay.  
  
Both Ken and Wormmon: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wormmon: While we plan an escape route, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Forest.  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
I don't know what to believe.  
  
I was arguing with Tai on where to go when we heard this roar, and saw a girl and her digimon being chased by a Kuwagamon. We saved her, I just don't trust her, and I just have a bad feeling about her.  
  
I study her; she has long dark brown hair that reaches beyond her shoulders, hazel eyes, and black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I spot a digivice on her belt, and a tag and crest around her neck. Along with the digimon, does that make her a digidestined?  
  
"I'm Meghan, and the digimon next to me is Tigermon." she says. I study the digimon, he's orange and black, looking exactly like a tiger, hence the name. Standing on four legs, with a long tail, with it's blue eyes staring right back at me.  
  
"Hey, what's that symbol for your crest?" I hear Izzy ask after Tai introduces the others and me.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, I just stumbled upon it while wandering through this world." was Meghan's reply.  
  
"How did you get here?" I ask suspiciously, still not trusting her one bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I see that one of the digidestined already is suspicious of me.  
  
What was his name again? Oh yeah, Matt, I'd better be careful around him; I don't want to blow my cover until Myotismon is ready.  
  
"I was walking down the beach near my home in Obdaiba when this device fell out of the sky," showing my digivice to digidestined, "and I fell through a hole in the ground that just appeared and ended up here. I've been wandering around here ever since."  
  
"How long ago was that?" Sora asks.  
  
"Don't know, I kinda lost track after a few days." I reply.  
  
"Anyway, where are you heading?" I ask to change the subject.  
  
"Gennai's, he says it's urgent that we get there as soon as possible." Izzy replies.  
  
"Who's Gennai?" I ask.  
  
"He's a really annoying ancient guy who speaks in phrases that nobody understands." Tai answers.  
  
"Oh. Well, lets get going." I answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night.  
  
I sit by the campfire quietly, making sure that everyone is asleep before going to meet Demidevimon.  
  
I can already tell that this is going to be easy.  
  
Two whine so much that that's all you hear while walking. Their leader is a reckless one who loves to jump into everything headfirst, and get into fights. One likes to get in fights with the leader for every move that they make, while one tries to keep the peace while one won't stop being a baby. The last one won't get away from his computer even if his life depends on it.  
  
I say it's a miracle that they made it this far.  
  
I check and see that everyone's asleep, and tell Tigermon to keep an eye out while I'm gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Tigermon's POV~  
  
I watch sadly as my partner leaves to give information to Demidevimon about the digidestined.  
  
I really don't know what to do.  
  
Her crest shows a different trait that she's showing right now, and I can tell that she's not totally evil, but then why is she doing this?  
  
I see her come back with an evil grin on her face, and reach over to wake up the digidestined that volunteered after her.  
  
Then I watch her fall asleep, and finally fall asleep next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gennai's house: Next night.  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I wait impatiently for the old man and the geek to go to sleep.  
  
I remember what the old man told me what the crest is.  
  
Loyalty.  
  
What a joke.  
  
The only loyalty I have is towards Myotismon.  
  
Anyway, I there is more pressing matters than my crest.  
  
There is vital information I needed to give Demidevimon tonight.  
  
There is another digidestined.  
  
And the digidestined and me were going to the real world in the only portal to get this child tomorrow.  
  
I have to inform Myotismon so he can get to the real world before the digidestined to find this child.  
  
Finally, they fell asleep, and I sneak cautiously out to the top of the lake to find Demidevimon already waiting for me.  
  
"There's another digidestined, in the city where the other digidestined came from, called Obdaiba, we're going to go and look for her in the real world tomorrow, so tell Myotismon, and get there before the we do." I tell him quietly.  
  
I watch as Demidevimon leaves, and turn around to see Gennai staring at me. "What do you want, old man! Myotismon already knows your plans, and there's no way you or the pathetic digidestined are going to stop them." I snarl.  
  
I hear the old man quietly reply: "Someday you're going to look back on this, and regret these actions, not now, but someday."  
  
Startled, I just watch as he went back into his house, and soon follow him, hoping that Myotismon will leave before the digidestined stop him, and get to the real world before him.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, it wasn't that great, but it showed some vital things. Sorry about the character bashing, but I had to show the change in attitude somehow. I like all the characters in Digimon, don't get me wrong. Next chapter memories are awakened, and suddenly it's a rush against time before Myotismon finds out. Until the next chapter, please read and review. 


	5. Memories

Deceptions and Lies: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I upped the rating of this chapter because of some of the scenes in this, so I don't know if it's the right thing, but now it's PG-13. Also, because of lack of reviews, I'm going to end here, unless if I get at least three reviews from different people. I really enjoyed writing the series, but I'm bummed out about the lack of reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, never will.  
  
Ken: Boy, you're subdued today.  
  
heath 999: Go away, I want to be left alone in my depression.  
  
Ken: Fine, come on Wormmon.  
  
Ken and Wormmon: *leave*  
  
heath 999: Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Myotismon's hideout: real world: the night after the second Highton View Terrace battle.  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I hold my breath as I hear Demidevimon and a bunch of Bakemon fly by.  
  
I have to get out of here.  
  
It's amazing what can happen in less than twenty-four hours.  
  
Twenty-four hours ago, I was completely loyal to Myotismon.  
  
Now I regret ever meeting him.  
  
Three incidents changed everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I opened my eyes dazedly to find myself in something that looked like a campsite.  
  
I remembered after Myotismon left for the real world, the digidestined and I using cards to get to the real world followed him. This must be where the digidestined left from, I thought, looking around to see the digidestined scattered about, and the digimon hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?!" I hear someone ask, and turn to see an adult walking up to me.  
  
"Uh." I heard Tai say, "Well uh. we found her while hiking through the woods, yeah, and she claimed that she was lost so we thought to bring her back so she can call her parents to go home."  
  
I rolled my eyes, yeah really brilliant Tai, I thought.  
  
Amazingly enough, he actually bought it, and soon we were headed back to Obaida because of camp being cancelled, and on the way back we decided to go back to the place where the fatal accident that took my parents happened...  
  
Highton View Terrace.  
  
When we were there, a Mammothmon attacked, and soon everyone was having flashbacks about the terrorist attack four years ago.  
  
That's when the first incident happened.  
  
I was watching the battle against Garudamon and Mammothmon, when suddenly several images flashed through my head:  
  
A black cat-like animal battling with a red dinosaur against a giant bird.  
  
Me screaming as debris fell around me and two other children  
  
A blade hitting and embedding deeply into the bird's hand.  
  
A piercing whistle sounding over the battlefield.  
  
And finally everything going white.  
  
Everything started to spin as these images whirled by in my head, and a searing pain shot through my head as I screamed and fell to the ground, and then blackness.  
  
That was the first incident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night.  
  
It took quite a while to convince the digidestined that I was okay.  
  
I told them that I was just tired, and needed some rest. We agreed to meet tomorrow, and figure out what to do next.  
  
The second incident happened when I was looking for Myotismon's hideout.  
  
I was just wandering the streets when I heard a voice speak to me:  
  
"Meghan?"  
  
I turn to see two adults approaching me, a man and a woman, both looking exactly like my parents, just four years older.  
  
"Is that you? We thought that you were dead after all these years." I heard the woman say as they approach me.  
  
"It is you. After all these years, you still look the same." I hear the woman continue as they come to me face-to-face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you got the wrong person, my parents died in a car crash." I said, and turned to leave, but feeling rattled on seeing how they looked exactly like my parents.  
  
"It has to be you, you're our daughter. If you remember us, please come home, here's the address." The man said handing me a scrap of paper from his pocket.  
  
I watched them leave the woman crying uncontrollably on the man's shoulder, thinking about what happened this afternoon and right now.  
  
It's just a coincidence, I thought shrugging uncomfortably, and kept on searching with Tigermon pulling out of pretending to be a stuffed toy and following me.  
  
That was the second incident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears fill my eyes as I recall that painful memory now, wishing bitterly that I went with them instead of facing my haunting past tonight.  
  
"Meghan?" I hear Tigermon ask quietly as I cry.  
  
"Shh, Tigermon! We don't want to be caught, Myotismon said not to be out this late, and I want to avoid an explanation." I reply.  
  
"I was just wondering: Are you okay? You haven't been yourself ever since you woke me up."  
  
"No, I'm not," I reply while peeking around the corner, "come on, it's clear lets get out of here."  
  
As Tigermon and I sneak towards the front door, I go back to the incident that Tigermon was talking about.  
  
The third and final incident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Myotismon's hideout: Later that night after seeing the two adults.  
  
I lay quietly on my cot, thinking about the day's incidents.  
  
I don't know what to think anymore, I thought as I lay there staring at the roof of the warehouse. (A/N: I really don't know where they hid out so I'm guessing.) My parents did die in a car crash, right? And Myotismon did save my life, and took care of me afterwards, right?  
  
I don't know that anymore, I don't know if it's true anymore.  
  
With these thoughts going around in my head, I finally went to sleep, not knowing that there was another pair of eyes watching me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Wizardmon's POV~  
  
I watch sadly as she went to sleep.  
  
I knew that something had changed for her when she came in with Demidevimon following her.  
  
It is time.  
  
I need to save her and the child of light before it's too late.  
  
It's going to be painful for her, but she needs to know the truth, when she can still escape.  
  
Putting my hands gently on her forehead, I speak the magical words that will make her remember everything.  
  
And the painful truth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Dream Sequence~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I saw myself lying there, in my bed, four years younger.  
  
I looked at the calendar, to see that it was the day before the terrorist attack, and a few days before the car accident.  
  
"No!" I whispered to myself, not wanting to see this memory ever again.  
  
A noise from my computer made me turn to see a digiegg coming out of it.  
  
Stunned, I just watched on.  
  
Suddenly, I'm standing in the same room, but there's a digimon that looks like Tigermon but the size of my room, I watched as my younger self climbs on his back, and he jumps out of the window.  
  
Now I'm at Highton View Terrace, watching the younger me and eight other kids looking on at a battle that I don't even remember.  
  
Another part I'm back in my room, checking on the date to see that it was the day of the car crash, that night, when I'm supposed to be at Myotismon's castle, but instead saying goodnight to my parents.  
  
Shocked, I watched as Demidevimon, and a bunch of Bakemon go into my room, predicting the worst, I tried to yell to myself to watch out.  
  
It wasn't possible.  
  
I saw Demidevimon attack me, knock me unconscious and the Bakemon carry me away.  
  
The next one will haunt me for the rest of my life.  
  
The final part of the dream.  
  
I saw my younger self standing in front of Myotismon's throne, struggling against the hold of the Bakemon, and the child watching fearfully as Myotismon walks towards her, and places his hand on my younger self's head, murmuring a few words as he did so.  
  
The shriek of pain from my younger self that echoed across the castle didn't last long, as she passed out from the pain.  
  
The last image I saw was my younger self hugging Myotismon warmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*End Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"NO!" I hoarsely whispered as I jolted awake.  
  
It can't be true, my parents died in a car crash, I wasn't kidnapped.  
  
Then reality sunk in.  
  
The memories came flooding back to me like a tidal wave, me at Highton View Terrace with the other chosen children, me being kidnapped, and the pain as Myotismon brainwashed me.  
  
I buried my head in my hands, not wanting to believe that all of it was true, that I just backstabbed the children who I was supposed to save the world with.  
  
"Meghan?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
I looked up to see Wizardmon standing over me.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was the only way to make you realize what you were doing is wrong." He said sadly looking at me.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you do this earlier?" I asked hoarsely head hurting from the recent flood of memories.  
  
"I needed you to start remembering what happened on your own, so you would believe me." he replied. "Now go, quickly, before Myotismon finds out what happened."  
  
"B-B-But what about you? When he finds out, you're going to be in a lot of trouble, you might even get reconfigured." I stammered, still in shock.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just leave, and do you have a place to go?"  
  
"N-Yes, I got the address to my parents new home."  
  
"Go, quickly, you have only a short amount of time before Myotismon does his nightly check on you."  
  
I woke up Tigermon, and told him that we were leaving right away, and he followed me without questioning.  
  
That was the third and final incident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sneak through the front door when I hear Myotismon yell: "Demidevimon! Find the girl, she's not in her room!"  
  
I freeze at the sight of hundreds of Myotismon's minions running towards me, as I hear Demidevimon yell: "She's at the front door, boss!"  
  
TBC.  
  
"Someday you're going to look back on this, and regret these actions, not now, but someday." ~Gennai: Last chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter, I thought it was going to be way shorter than that. Well that's the end of the series unless if I get three different reviews from three different authors. So if you want this to continue, please read and review. 


	6. Escape

Deceptions and Lies: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! Huh? Oh, sorry, I went camping the last two days, and I didn't get much sleep during that time. Despite no reviews except from one person, I decided to finish the fanfic, knowing what it's like to have people quit the fanfic before it's done. So here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
heath 999: *snoring loudly*  
  
Wormmon: Is that natural for a noise that loud to come out of a human?  
  
Ken: I don't know the whole house is shaking.  
  
Wormmon: Why can't we hear it other times?  
  
Ken: Because we live in the basement, and she lives on the second floor.  
  
Wormmon: Do you think we should wake her?  
  
Ken: I prefer her asleep. As the annoying disclaimer that she would do if she weren't sleeping right now: She is broke, and doesn't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
Wormmon: Also, she still is hoping for more reviewers, so please read and review.  
  
heath 999: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Front door of Myotismon's hideout:  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear Tigermon shout as he shoves me through the front door.  
  
I run, hearing Myotismon's minions running after me.  
  
It's amazing how fast you can run with hundreds of digimon chasing after you.  
  
I run around a corner, and hide in an alleyway, trying to escape.  
  
"She's over here!" I hear one of them say, and suddenly find myself cornered, with the alley being a dead end.  
  
Scared, I just watch as they come closer, hoping that they'll just bring me back to Myotismon, and not kill me.  
  
Even though I'm not a fan of seeing Myotismon again either.  
  
"Kill her." The cold voice of Myotismon sends chills down and my spine, and destroys any hopes of me getting out of this situation alive.  
  
"Shadow Scythe!" rings through the air as a Phantomon attacks.  
  
I close my eyes tightly and scream as the attack comes towards me, waiting for death to take me.  
  
It didn't.  
  
I hear a faint ringing coming from somewhere close to me, and shouts of my partner from what sounds like far away, and everything starting to go white.  
  
Then a roar of pain.  
  
I open my eyes to see a black cat-like animal in front of me.  
  
He is all black, with a tail that lashes back and forth; the ears laid back, and a large deep gash on his chest.  
  
I look around, to see that Tigermon is no longer next to me.  
  
"I told you that I would digivolve only when you're in danger," he says looking back at me.  
  
"Well, this is perfect timing, but we still need to get out of here. You still can't hold off all these digimon." I reply, while still staring at him.  
  
"Panther's Strike!" he attacks with claws and teeth flying out his paws and mouth respectively. Then he jumped into the fray, attacking the nearest digimon, and being awarded when they scatter.  
  
"Get on, quickly! Before they regroup." He says while lying down so I can get on his back.  
  
I scramble on, and he runs as fast as he can, with the minions chasing after us.  
  
"Come on faster! They're catching up to us!" I yell, looking back to see them on our heels as we approach a river.  
  
"Not anymore!" he yells, jumping in the river, I wait scared, hoping that there was no water digimon in the group as we wait underwater.  
  
There isn't.  
  
After what seems like hours later, when really it's about thirty seconds, they leave, and me and my partner swim to the surface, and climb onto a bank next to the river, then without even taking time to dry off, run to a safer location and I climb off, and only then did my partner dedigivolve to Tigermon, and lay next to me, exhausted.  
  
I know how he feels I think as I watch him after sitting down against the nearest wall.  
  
All the day and night events rush back to me. Me and the other digidestined going to the real world, me having flashbacks about the Highton View Terrace battle, me seeing my parents alive, and finally having my memories restored by Wizardmon.  
  
If only I knew, I think as I bury my head into my arms and cry.  
  
After hours of crying, I look to see Tigermon sleeping next to me.  
  
Horrified, I see how many cuts he got from protecting me; he's covered with them. I rip my only bandage, the lower legs of my pants and try to wrap up the wounds as best I could. I have to get out of here, before Myotismon's minions find me again, and try to get Tigermon some better bandages, I think.  
  
Picking up Tigermon as gently as I can, I slowly walk to the address that I got last night as the sun rises.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Apartment Building: A few hours after dawn.  
  
I look at the door in front of me.  
  
How am I going to explain this? I think as I try to get the courage to knock on the door of my parent's apartment.  
  
"They'll understand, I mean it wasn't like you asked these things to happen to you." Tigermon says gently, having woken up a few minutes ago.  
  
Tigermon needs help, I think as I remember how badly wounded he is from the battle against Myotismon's minions.  
  
With that thought in mind, I don't hesitate any longer, and knock on the door.  
  
Minutes later, even though it feels like hours, I hear the door being unlocked, and see the woman that I saw last night open the door.  
  
"Meghan?" I hear her ask disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, mom, it's me." I reply as tears fill my eyes for the third time in less than twenty-four hours.  
  
Then she hugs me, and I sob uncontrollably on her shoulder, as I feel another pair of arms wrap around me from behind as dad hugs me.  
  
"Look, sorry to be abrupt, but a friend of mine needs help." I say pulling away.  
  
"Who?" mom asks, and then sees the digimon in my arms.  
  
"He saved my life more than once." I explain.  
  
"Come on in then, and welcome home." Was her reply.  
  
I walk in, knowing that nothing will ever be the same again.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's too corny, but I thought it would be a good way to end the chapter. Yes, it's not over yet, the child still hasn't taken her place as the fifth guardian, which was the whole reason all this happened in the first place. So, until the next chapter, please read and review. 


End file.
